


Между мной и тобой

by Tressa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Handcuffs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взять в равных частях Стайлза, которому хочется, чтобы о нем заботились и Дерека, который не прочь проявить заботу и немного твердости. Смешать, но не взбалтывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между мной и тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Порно драббл, написанный для команды Стерека на ФБ 2015

It's in the water baby

It's in the pills that pick you up

It's in the water baby

it’s in the special way we fuck

_ Стайлз стоял перед огромным темным окном в лофте Дерека. На нем не было ничего, кроме широких кожаных браслетов с ремешками и пряжками, которые плотно облегали запястья. Отец работал в ночную, так что Стайлз мог сегодня переночевать у своего бойфренда. Хоть последняя стычка с альфами прошла бескровно, но успокоится не получалось. Из ванной перестал доноситься шум воды, сзади послышались шаги, массивное горячее тело придвинулось к нему вплотную. Дерек положил одну руку ему на живот, а другой накрыл браслет и чуть сжал. _

_ — Как ты? — вопрос был задан спокойным, почти будничным тоном, но горячее дыхание на его коже и уверенные руки на теле заставили кожу Стайлза покрыться мурашками. Он прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать и закрыл глаза. _

_ — Когда я задаю тебе вопрос, я ожидаю услышать на него ответ, — голос Дерека был спокоен, но в нем звучали повелительные нотки альфы, поэтому Стайлз открыл глаза и посмотрел на их отражение, встретившись с Дереком глазами. _

Стайлзу всегда приходилось нелегко: смерть матери, постоянно занятый отец, СДВГ — все это не делало его жизнь легче, но таблетки худо-бедно справлялись. Когда в его жизни появились оборотни, то аддерола стало не хватать. Стайлз превышал дозу каждый раз, когда в их жизни происходил какой-нибудь кризис, а они происходили почти ежедневно.

Стайлз и Дерек начали встречаться после победы над канимой. Они не могли ходить вместе в клубы или в кино по понятным причинам, но Дерек не делал тайны из их отношений. Он сообщил о них стае и даже Скотту, хотя Скотт сделал все возможное, чтобы Стайлз понял, насколько он их не одобряет.

А еще Дерек подарил Стайлзу часы. Это было немного неожиданно, но его старые погибли смертью храбрых в одной из заварушек, и Стайлз принял их не раздумывая. У этих часов был очень широкий ремешок, и в моменты, когда Стайлзу нужно было успокоиться, он обхватывал правой рукой левое запястье и это ощущалось как дружеское рукопожатие от одного хмурого альфы.

_ — Ничего, я ничего, только меня никак не отпустит. Кажется, я сейчас начну забегать на стены, — Стайлз криво улыбнулся, но шутка получилась не смешная, потому что в ней было слишком много правды. _

_ — Опусти руки и закрой глаза, — велел ему Дерек, и Стайлз с радостью подчинился. Адреналин, который гулял в его крови, и который не удалось выплеснуть в драке, требовал хоть какого-то выхода. _

_ Стайлз подчинился, и Дерек плотно обхватил руками его запястья поверх браслетов. _

_ — Дыши, Стайлз, я с тобой, мы в безопасности. _

_ Стайлз чувствовал, как нервозность утекает из него, как вода из перевернутой бутылки. Горячие ладони Дерека поверх браслетов были для него тем самым якорем, который так ищут все оборотни. _

Когда они находились рядом, Дерек не выпускал его из своего поля зрения, это должно было выглядеть ужасно, но почему-то успокаивало и давало опору. Он совершенно точно заметил, как Стайлз хватается за левое запястье каждый раз, когда расстроен. И однажды Стайлз нашел на кровати в своем доме простую белую коробку без опознавательных знаков. В ней лежали кожаные штуки, ничем между собой не соединенные, хотя на каждом было по небольшому колечку с внутренней стороны. Кроме того в коробке была записка. Дерек как всегда отличался краткостью: “Только если хочешь.”

Стайлз повертел их в руках, и надел на оба запястья. Он почувствовал себя иначе, штуки — оковы, они называются кожаные оковы — легко было спрятать под длинными рукавами худи или рубашки, но Стайлз знал, что Дерек знает. Это была их тайна, разделенная на двоих. Он не хотел носить их каждый день, Стайлзу казалось, что так острота ощущений быстро поблекнет.

_ Стайлз, все так же не открывая глаз, потерся голой задницей о внушительный член своего альфы, который прикусил его слегка за ухо и велел: _

_ — На кровать, ляг на спину, ухватись руками за перекладину и не отпускай. _

_ Стайлз сам не понял как очутился на кровати, его пальцы впились в перекладину изголовья, а ноги разъехались в стороны, будто сами собой. _

_ — Хороший мальчик, — почти промурлыкал Дерек. Его руки пробежались по телу Стайлза лаская и разминая мышцы. Одной рукой он обхватил крепко стоящий член и погладил слишком легко, так что стимуляции было явно не достаточно. Стайлз выгнулся навстречу ласкающей руке, но Дерек выпустил член и встал с кровати. Стайлзу хотелось ругаться, требовать, чтобы Дерек вернулся, схватиться за член и подрочить самому, но он не сделал ничего из этого. Он лежал на кровати, крепко зажмурившись и держась руками за перекладину изголовья, потому что его альфа так хотел. Дерек вернулся через минуту, которая показалась Стайлзу бесконечной. Щелкнула крышка на флаконе со смазкой и прохладные, скользкие пальцы коснулись его входа одновременно с тем, как горячий рот накрыл член. Стайлза снова подкинуло на кровати от переизбытка ощущений. _

— Я хочу, чтобы ты носил их все время, — сказал Дерек через пару дней, прижав Стайлза к стене и уткнувшись носом ему куда-то за ухо.

У Стайлза подогнулись коленки, но он согласился. Он немного опасался, что Дерек пойдет дальше, что за оковами последуют розги или еще что-то из БДСМного арсенала, который его изрядно напугал, хотя и неслабо возбуждал. Но Дереку не хотелось причинять ему боль или унижать, ему хотелось доминировать и заботиться. А Стайлз выяснил о себе одну вещь: ему очень нравилось, когда о нем так заботятся.

_ — Дерек, я сейчас кончу… — выдохнул он, и тот медленно выпустил его член изо рта с таким звуком, будто это был леденец. Он вытащил пальцы и сжал член Стайлза у основания. Стайлзу было хорошо, кажется, даже чересчур хорошо, но невыносимо хотелось кончить. _

_ Он взглянул на Дерека из-под ресниц и раскинул ноги еще шире. Второго приглашения Дереку не требовалось. Он выдавил еще смазки, размазал ее по члену, и вошел в Стайлза одним плавным движением. _

_ — Можно я отпущу руки? — спросил Стайлз. _

_ — Да, — рыкнул Дерек, вбиваясь в него. _

_ Стайлз обхватил своего бойфренда, — Дома — руками за шею, ногами за талию, вцепился зубами в белое и гладкое плечо, которое маячило прямо перед его носом и кончил, содрогаясь от интенсивности оргазма. Дерек тут же последовал за ним. _

Down on my bended knees

I'd break the back of love for you

Placebo "Post blue

 


End file.
